pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Mortal Kombat X
Mortal Kombat X (МФА: ’kɒmbæt eks7; сокр. MKX; с англ. — Смертельная битва Икс) — мультиплатформенная компьютерная игра в жанре файтинг, разработанная компанией NetherRealm Studios для игровых платформ PlayStation 4, Xbox One и Microsoft Windows. Версиями игры для PlayStation 3 и Xbox 360 занимались другие разработчики8, однако 28 июля было официально объявлено об отмене выхода игры на этих консолях9. Выход игры на платформы Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 и Xbox One состоялся 14 апреля 2015 года. Является десятой игрой в основной серии файтингов Mortal Kombat, Содержание * 1Игровой процесс * 2Сюжет ** 2.1Сеттинг ** 2.2Сюжет игры * 3Персонажи * 4Список Персонажей * 5Актёры озвучивания * 6Разработка * 7Примечания * 8Ссылки Игровой процесс Как и предыдущие игры в серии, Mortal Kombat X представляет собой файтинг, в котором двое игроков дерутся друг против друга, используя различные атаки, специальные движения, и ужасающие добивания. Счётчик энергии, впервые введённый в предыдущей игре Mortal Kombat 2011 года, в очередной раз позволит выполнять X-Ray, с некоторыми уточнениями, внесёнными в систему. По аналогии с''Injustice: Gods Among Us'', бойцы теперь могут взаимодействовать с окружающей средой, отскакивая от определённых мест, чтобы изменить своё положение или использовать компоненты среды в качестве оружия. Каждый боец теперь имеет три различные вариации ведения боя, обладая набором уникальных приёмов, которые может использовать во время поединка. Например, Скорпиона характеризуют стили «Ninjutsu», где он владеет двумя мечами; «Hellfire», который основан на специальных приёмах с использованием огня; и «Inferno», когда он вызывает исчадий ада, которые помогают ему в битве7. Также запланирован полностью подключаемый функционал для игры онлайн24. Сюжет Сеттинг Игра, как заявил Эд Бун, предлагает новую, оригинальную и нелинейную сюжетную линию7, «показывая некоторых самых колоритных игровых персонажей, включая Скорпиона и Саб-Зиро, в то же время будут внедрены новые, которые представляют силы добра и зла и связывают историю вместе». На E3 2014 было подтверждено, что сюжет охватывает промежуток между окончанием предыдущей игры и последующие 25 лет после этого (причём сюжет может «скакать» между конкретными датами, например, спустя 5 или 10 лет). Поэтому в игре представлены как новые бойцы, так и старые, но с поправкой на возраст24. Сюжет игры В начале игры Джонни Кейдж рассказывает молодому поколению о Войне Богов, поражении Шиннока в ней и дальнейшем заточении в Нижнем Мире (Преисподней). Шиннок сверг правителя Люцифера и сам стал править Нижним Миром. Он веками вынашивал план мести Старшим Богам. События 9-й части: изменение хода событий, уничтожение Шао Кана за нарушение правил Турнира и гибель почти всех защитников Земли, впоследствии, оживлённых некромантом Куан Чи — всё это было частью его плана по ослаблению и захвату Внешнего Мира и Земного Царства. Сюжет начинается с атаки демонов Нижнего Мира и нежити, поднятой Братством Тени, на Землю, чудом пережившую вторжение Шао Кана. Кейдж, оставивший профессию актёра и служащий в Спецназе полевым агентом, вместе со слепым самураем-экстрасенсом Кенши, майором Соней Блейд и группой оперативников летят к порталу, ведущему к Храму Рейдена — там находится Цзинь-Сей, сущность Жизни и источник силы Земли. Они подвергаются атаке Скорпиона и зомби Саб-Зиро, каким-то образом ставшего обратно человеком. Бойцы спецназа погибают от рук ниндзя, а вертолёты падают, но герои добираются до портала и переносятся к Храму, где Рейден и его соратник Фуджин с трудом сдерживают натиск низложенного Старшего Бога Шиннока и некроманта Куан Чи, а также демонов и бывших Защитников Земли (Страйкера, Кабала, Джакса, Смоука, Синдел, Китаны, Джейд, Кун Лао и Лю Кана), воскрешённых в виде зомби. Пока Кейдж отвлекает на себя Шиннока, Рейден заключает его в собственный амулет. Основная угроза устранена, но Куан Чи ещё на свободе. Поэтому Земля заключает с Коталь Каном, новым правителем Внешнего Мира, «Пакт Рейко» (договор о нейтралитете) и ведёт войну с Нижним Миром и повстанцами Милины. Кейдж заканчивает свой рассказ и поручает молодым оперативникам Кэсси Кейдж (своей дочери от Сони), Джеки Бриггс (дочери Джакса), Кун Цзиню (племяннику Кун Лао) и Такеде Такахаши (сыну Кенши) найти клан Лин Куэй и их лидера Саб-Зиро и убедиться в их лояльности Земному Царству, однако задание оказывается проверкой отряда на слаженность. В это время Коталь Кан, правитель Внешнего Мира пытается подавить мятеж и поймать Милину, наследницу Шао Кана и принцессу Внешнего Мира, свергнутую Коталем. Земляне прибывают во Внешний Мир и требуют аудиенции у императора, однако сам Коталь обращает на землян своё внимание лишь после небольшой стычки с его свитой. Кэсси Кейдж и Ди'Вора, посол расы Кайтиннов (антропоморфных насекомых) ловят и доставляют Милину к Коталь Кану. По решению Императора Милину казнила Ди’Вора, что является знаком подавления восстания. Амулет Шиннока, похищенный у Рейдена Милиной, должен был передаться Коталь Кану, но Ди’Вора оказалась шпионом Куан Чи и похитила амулет, подставив землян. Император винит в краже амулета молодых оперативников и заключает их под стражу, надеясь выменять их у А.П.И.В.М. (Агентства по исследованию Внешнего Мира) на амулет. Сюжет разбавляется флэшбеками о некоторых событиях, происходивших в течение 25 лет между свержением Шиннока и основными событиями игры: таких как свержение Милины, провозгласившей себя новой императрицей Внешнего Мира, её советником Коталем; смерть Бараки и присоединение Ди’Воры, Рептилии и Эрмака к новой власти во Внешнем Мире. Проникновение юного Кун Цзиня в качестве вора в храм Рейдена за семейной реликвией и дальнейший разговор с богом, подтолкнувший его к поступлению в академию Ву-Ши. Освобождение душ Саб-Зиро, Скорпиона и Джакса из-под влияния Куан Чи. Встреча отца и сына, Кенши и Такеды, инициатором которой стал Ханзо Хасаши, вновь ставший человеком. По просьбе генерала Сони Блейд, Джакс Бриггс соглашается поймать Куан Чи, так как лучше всех освобожденных от посмертного рабства знает этого некроманта. Он в составе отряда Спецназа проникает в Нижний Мир, атакует подручных Куан Чи и захватывает колдуна в плен. Кано, ныне наёмник, проникает в лагерь беженцев на Земле и пытается выручить некроманта, но Соня вычисляет своего кровного врага и, избив его, берёт под стражу. Мастер Хасаши, получив от Саб-Зиро доказательства причастности Куан Чи к войне между их кланами (Сирай Рю и Лин Куэй), приходит в Лагерь Беженцев и требует у Сони Блейд выдачи колдуна. Она отказывается, и Хасаши приходится силой вытаскивать некроманта, пока его клан обезоруживает военных на базе. Ди’Вора прибывает к Куан Чи с амулетом, и в последний момент, перед смертью, колдун успевает с помощью заклинания освободить Шиннока из амулета, после чего позволяет Скорпиону убить себя. Шиннок калечит землян и забирает Джонни Кейджа с собой к Цзинь-Сей. Рейден, прибывший в храм для восстановления, встречает наставника Бо Рай Чо. Одолев громовержца, падший бог отравляет Цзинь-Сей. Команда молодых оперативников сбегает из плена на Землю, но их настигает армия Коталь Кана. Император отказывается от «Пакта Рейко» и вторгается на Землю, но, видя порчу Шиннока в небесах, решает убить беглецов, дабы смягчить гнев Шиннока и подготовить своё царство к нападению Ада. Им мешает клан Лин Куэй и великий мастер Саб-Зиро. Кэсси и команда проникают в храм. Пока Джекки, Такеда и Кун Цзинь сражаются с бывшими Защитниками Земли, Кэсси одерживает верх над Демоническим Шинноком. Рейден очищает Цзинь-Сей, забирая отраву в себя. Испорченный демонической энергией падшего Бога, Рейден меняет свои приоритеты. Теперь он не будет только защищать Землю — он намерен уничтожить любого, кто представляет угрозу для Земного Царства, о чём и сообщает Лю Кану и Китане, ставшими новыми правителями Преисподней. Он бросает им отрубленную, но ещё живую голову Шиннока, после чего покидает Преисподнюю. Персонажи * Наряду с уже задействованными в игре Скорпионом и Саб-Зиро, представлены четыре новых бойца: Ди’Вора (англ. D'Vorah), женщина-насекомое; Ферра/Торр (англ. Ferra/Torr), пара, состоящая из карлицы и гиганта в маске; Кэсси Кейдж (англ. Cassie Cage), дочь Джонни Кейджа и Сони Блейд; Коталь Кан (англ. Kotal Kahn), внешне стилизован под ацтекского «бога войны»25, описан как новый император Внешнего Мира26. Была информация, что он родственник Шао Кана, но Эд Бун опроверг эти слова и объяснил, что «Кан» — всего лишь титул правителя. * Возвращение Рейдена было подтверждено на EVO 201427. * Немецкая версия журнала GamePro подтвердила появление Кано, которое вскоре было подтверждено официальным трейлером. Горо был заявлен в качестве эксклюзивного персонажа из DLC, доступного для предварительного заказа4. * 2 октября 2014 года, в ходе конференции Sony на выставке Игромир 2014 в качестве бойца был представлен Куан Чи28. * 27 февраля 2015 года в сюжетном трейлере были продемонстрированы такие новые и старые персонажи, как: Джеки Бриггс, Такахаши Такеда, Кун Цзинь, Эррон Блэк, Рейн, Синдел, Милина и Шиннок29. * 3 марта 2015 года в сеть были слиты изображения трёх будущих бойцов MKX: Джакса, Сони Блейд и Джонни Кейджа30. * 5 марта 2015 года, на ежегодной конференции разработчиков GDC, старший продюсер игры Адам Урбано подтвердил наличие в игре Джонни Кейджа и Кенши31. * 12 марта 2015 года, в новом трейлере, посвященном семье Кейдж, в качестве играбельных персонажей были представлены: Джонни Кейдж, Соня Блейд, Кенши, Милина, а также Джакс в облике зомби32. * 13 марта 2015 года в статье журнала Polygon стало известно, что в игру вернутся такие персонажи, как: Фуджин, Страйкер, Кабал и Смоук. * 16 марта 2015 года благодаря слитым в сеть скриншотам стало известно, что очередными играбельными персонажами станут: Эррон Блэк, Джакс, Шиннок и Саб-Зиро (Куай-Лян)33. * 20 марта 2015 года благодаря трейлеру Kombat Pack DLC стало известно, что в игру попадут такие персонажи классических фильмов и серии MK, как: Джейсон Вурхиз, Хищник, Таня и Тремор34. * 21 марта 2015 года из пресс-релиза Warner Bros. стало известно, что Лю Кан будет заявлен в качестве играбельного бойца35. * 26 марта 2015 года, в новом трейлере посвящённом Шаолиню, в качестве играбельного персонажа был показан Лю Кан36. * 1 апреля 2015 года, в трейлере посвященном семье Бриггс, в качестве играбельного персонажа был представлен Джакс37. * 6 мая 2015 года вышел первый персонаж из набора Kombat Pack Джейсон Вурхиз38. * 2 июня 2015 года вышел второй персонаж из набора Kombat Pack Таня39. * 7 июля 2015 года вышел третий персонаж из набора Kombat Pack Хищник40. В этот же день вышел набор из 4-х классических фаталити для персонажей Скорпион, Саб-Зиро, Соня Блейд и Джонни Кейдж. * 21 июля 2015 года вышел четвёртый персонаж из набора Kombat Pack Тремор41. В этот же день вышел набор из 4-х классических фаталити для персонажей Джакс, Кун Лао, Китана и Милина. * 3 декабря 2015 года был анонсирован второй Kombat Pack, в который войдут Бо Рай Чо, Три-Борг (персонаж-киборг, который соединяет Сайракса, Сектора, Смоука и Кибер Саб-Зиро), Кожаное лицо и Чужой. * 20 января 2016 года вышел трейлер Mortal Kombat XL - расширенного издания Mortal Kombat X, которое будет включать в себя оба Kombat Pack'а и все прошлые вышедшие DLC. Mortal Kombat XL (вместе с Kombat Pack 2) вышел на платформахPlayStation 4 и Xbox One 1 марта 2016 года. Список Персонажей Новые персонажи выделены 'жирным'' Камео: * Барака * Рейн * Сарина * Синдел (Зомби) * Страйкер (Зомби) * Кабал (Зомби) * Смоук (Зомби) * Найтвулф (Зомби) * Ли Мей * Фрост * Фуджин Актёры озвучивания * Эшли Берч — Кэсси Кейдж * Даниель Николе — Джеки Бриггс, Сарина * Стив Блюм — Саб-Зиро, Рептилия * Филл ЛаМарр — Коталь Кан * Келли Ху — Ди’Вора, Синдел, Фрост * Карен Страссман — Китана, Милина * Майкл МакКоннохи — Кано * Джеймисон Прайс — Э''рмак'' * Ричард Эпкар — Рейден * Лани Минелла — Синдел * Патрик Сейц — Скорпион * Том Чой — Лю Кан * Фред Татаскьор — Бо Рай Чо, Тремор * Тара Стронг — Ли Мей * Грег Иглз — Джакс, Барака * Триша Хелфер — Соня Блейд * Уилл Юн Ли — Кун Лао * Джонни Йонг Бош — Кун Цзинь * Перри Шен — Такеда * Эндрю Боуен — Джонни Кейдж, Рейн, Смоук * Рональд М. Бэнкс — Куан Чи * Вик Чао — Кенши, Горо, Сектор * Трой Бэйкер — Эррон Блэк, Шиннок, Фуджин * Дженнифер Хейл — Таня * Тара Стронг/Фред Татаскьор — Ферра/Торр Разработка В апреле 2012 года NetherRealm Studios публично объявила о найме на работу для развития проектов на игровых консолях восьмого поколения42. В июле 2013 года объявлено о разработке новой игры серии Mortal Kombat, которая будет выпущена одновременно с перезагрузкой фильмов в сентябре 2015 года4344. Продюсер веб-сериала Mortal Kombat: Legacy, Лэнс Слоун, во время интервью для канала GamerHub.TV на выставке Comic-Con 2013 оговорился, что новая часть игры уже сейчас находится в разработке и выйдет одновременно с фильмом45. Позже, актёр Кифер Сазерленд упомянул, что принимал участие в работе над новой игрой серии Mortal Kombat46. Согласно резюме Карен Штрассман, которая озвучила Китану и Милинув Mortal Kombat 2011 года, рабочее название игры было Mortal Kombat 247:6. В начале мая 2014 года создатель серии Эд Бун ежедневно задавал загадки в своём Твиттере, ответ на которые представлял собой обратный отсчёт времени до предполагаемой даты анонса, следовательно 2 июня. Намекая на название будущей игры Mortal Kombat X, он также разместил в Твиттере фото с эмблемой Lincoln MKX48. Изображения постера игры и обновлённого логотипа серии просочились в Интернет 28 мая 2014 года49. 2 июня 2014 года, действительно была официально анонсирована игра под названием Mortal Kombat X, а также показан трейлер с персонажами Скорпиона и Саб-Зиро3. Впервые игра была продемонстрирована публике на E3 2014, где были выявлены четыре новых персонажа, кроме двух уже показанных в трейлере50. Собрав более чем одиннадцать миллионов просмотров, этот трейлер стал третьим по количеству просмотров на YouTube во втором квартале 2014 года51. Разработчики из NetherRealm Studios работают только над версиями для PlayStation 4 и Xbox One, также возможно они сделают версию для ПК, «но консоли являются приоритетными», сообщил Эд Бун8. Игра «Mortal Kombat X» использует специальную версию движка Unreal Engine 3, и при этом должна работать на экранах с разрешением дисплея 1080p и производительностью 60 FPS6. Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # '''↑ Recent file changes suggest that QLOC, known for SSF4AE's PC port, may have taken over porting duties for Mortal Kombat X # ↑''' Matt Gerardi. Mortal Kombat X’s lead designer mulls a dedicated “summon Kitana” button (англ.). The Onion AV Club (14 June 2014).Проверено 2 августа 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 22 июня 2014. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' Luke Karmali. Mortal Kombat X Officially Announced With Trailer (англ.). IGN (2 June 2014). Проверено 2 августа 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 2 июня 2014. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Daniel Krupa. Mortal Kombat X Release Date Announced (англ.). IGN (5 September 2014). Проверено 6 сентября 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 5 сентября 2014. # '''↑ MORTAL KOMBAT X on Itunes # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2'' Earnest Cavalli. Ed Boon: Mortal Kombat X will run at 1080p, 60fps (англ.). Joystiq (9 June 2014). Проверено 2 августа 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 27 июня 2014. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 Vinny Caravella. E3 2014: Ed Boon Talks Mortal Kombat X (англ.). Giant Bomb (11 June 2014). Проверено 2 августа 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 22 июня 2014. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Patrick McCarron. E3 2014 Interview: Mortal Kombat X with Ed Boon (Page 2: TECHNOLOGY) (англ.). TRMK (12 June 2014).Проверено 2 августа 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 2 августа 2014. # ↑''' Announcement About Old Gen Editions of MKX (англ.) (28 July 2015). # '''↑ Mortal Kombat X for PlayStation 4 - GameRankings. GameRankings. CBS Interactive Inc.. Проверено 18 апреля 2015. # ↑''' Mortal Kombat X for Xbox One - GameRankings. GameRankings. CBS Interactive Inc.. Проверено 18 апреля 2015. # '''↑ Mortal Kombat X PS4 Metacritic. Metacritic. Проверено 14 апреля 2015. # ↑''' Mortal Kombat X for Xbox One Reviews. Metacritic. Проверено 18 апреля 2015. # '''↑ Shea, Brian Mortal Kombat X: A Deadly Alliance Of Old And New. Game Informer (April 13, 2015). Проверено 14 апреля 2015. # ↑''' Sullivan, Lucas Mortal Kombat X: A Deadly Alliance Of Old And New. GamesRadar (April 13, 2015). Проверено 14 апреля 2015. # '''↑ Brown, Peter GameSpot Mortal Kombat X review. GameSpot (April 17, 2015). Проверено 21 апреля 2015. # ↑''' Huber, Michael Game Trailers Mortal Kombat X review. Game Trailers (April 15, 2015). Проверено 21 апреля 2015. # '''↑ McWhertor, Michael Mortal Kombat X review: New Blood. Polygon (April 13, 2015). Проверено 13 апреля 2015. # ↑''' McWhertor, Michael Mortal Kombat X review: New Blood. Polygon (April 13, 2015). Проверено 13 апреля 2015. # '''↑ Vanderwall, Joshua Mortal Kombat X Review - Your Very Own Kung Fu Flick. The Escapist (April 13, 2015). Проверено 14 апреля 2015. # ↑''' Kleckner, Stephen Mortal Kombat X, I love you...but I hate you. Look, it's komplicated. VentureBeat (April 16, 2015). Проверено 16 апреля 2015. # '''↑ Гафнер, Ярослав Рецензия на Mortal Kombat X (02.05.2015). # ↑''' Курган, Георгий Рецензия на Mortal Kombat X (20.04.2015). # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2 Mike Fahey. The Battle For Earthrealm Continues In Mortal Kombat X Update (англ.). Kotaku (2 June 2014). Проверено 2 августа 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 2 июня 2014. # ↑''' Mick-Lucifer. Introducing Kotal Kahn - Mortal Kombat X Loading Screen (англ.). Mortal Kombat Online (19 June 2014). Проверено 2 августа 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 19 июня 2014. # '''↑ Mick-Lucifer. Ed Boon Narrates New Details in Machinima Raiden Trailer (англ.). Mortal Kombat Online (4 August 2014). Проверено 6 сентября 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 августа 2014. # ↑''' S. Prell. Wassapugeddaw! Raiden revealed for Mortal Kombat X (англ.). Joystiq (13 July 2014). Проверено 2 августа 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 26 июля 2014. # '''↑ Ed Boon в Твиттере: "Mortal Kombat X: Who's Next? Quan Chi !! https://t.co/Wp6rwtJ5cm» # ↑''' Who’s Next? — Official Mortal Kombat X Story Trailer # '''↑ More potential Mortal Kombat X leaks show older Johnny Cage, Jax, and possibly Sonya Blade # ↑''' GDC 2015: NetherRealm Developer Confirms Johnny Cage Is Playable In Mortal Kombat X # '''↑ Mortal Kombat X: Official Cage Family Trailer # ↑''' Mortal Kombat X screen shots of Erron Black, Baraka, Shinnok, Goro and Jax #42 # '''↑ Mortal Kombat X: Kombat Pack # ↑''' Tremor, Tanya, Predator and Liu Kang officially revealed in Mortal Kombat X # '''↑ Mortal Kombat X | Official Shaolin Trailer (2015) # ↑''' Mortal Kombat X: The Briggs Family Trailer # '''↑ Mortal Kombat X: Official Jason Trailer # ↑''' Ed Boon’s Twitter # '''↑ NetherRealm's studio Twitter # ↑''' Ed Boon’s Twitter # '''↑ Martin Gaston. Mortal Kombat movie producer mentions new fighting game (англ.). GameSpot (30 July 2013). Проверено 2 августа 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 2 августа 2014. # ↑''' Ben Fritz. New 'Mortal Kombat' movie coming via partnership of Warner units (англ.). Los Angeles Times (29 September 2011).Проверено 2 августа 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 июля 2012. # '''↑ Connor Sheridan. New Mortal Kombat game in the works, producer says (англ.). GamesRadar (30 July 2013). Проверено 2 августа 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 6 сентября 2013. # ↑''' TWISTED_ANIMALITY. Next Mortal Kombat "confirmed" in development; will release alongside feature film (англ.). Test Your Might (25 July 2013). Проверено 2 августа 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 сентября 2013. # '''↑ Mitch Dyer. 24 Star Kiefer Sutherland Involved in Mortal Kombat Game (англ.). IGN (21 February 2014). Проверено 2 августа 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 22 февраля 2014. # ↑''' # '''↑ Jon Ledford. Mysterious Mortal Kombat Poster Suggests Franchise’s Return (англ.). Arcade Sushi (29 May 2014). Проверено 2 августа 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 4 июня 2014. # ↑''' Samit Sarkar. Rumor: Mortal Kombat poster heralds franchise's return (англ.). Polygon (28 May 2014). Проверено 2 августа 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 29 мая 2014. # '''↑ Mike McWhertor. Big at E3: Mortal Kombat X preview (англ.). Polygon (12 June 2014). Проверено 3 августа 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 13 июня 2014. # ↑ Todd Spangler. ‘Call of Duty,’ ‘X-Men,’ ‘Mortal Kombat’ and ‘Orange Is the New Black’ Top YouTube Trailer Views in Q2 (англ.). Variety(30 July 2014). Проверено 2 августа 2014. Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Mortal Kombat X (англ.) на сайте The Mortal Kombat Wiki